Timmy's Life
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Timmy no siempre sera un niño y mientras crece muchas cosas le pasaran, pues no solo su infancia fue interesante sino que también su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero voy a decir que esta es mi primera historia de los padrinos mágico y pues espero que les guste**

Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia

Timmy Turner caminaba agachado hacia su tortura, ya ni siquiera le importaba tener que llegar a casa y que ya ni sus padres se tomaran la molestia de despedirse; no ellos solo cogían las maletas y llamar a Vicky. Para Timmy esa era una rutina que ya estaba grabado en su mente. Entra a su casa lentamente y simplemente sonrió mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente y de pronto salto hacia atrás mientras unas flechas cayeron en suelo, Timmy espero un momento y comenzó su travesía a su cuarto

Mientras seguía sigiloso su camino y sintió que algo iba a pasar así que salto para adelante y vio como un tronco había golpeado la pared y estaba colgado del techo, Timmy se sacudió la ropa y entro a su cuarto. Tantos años de juego extremos y "actividades" de Viky le había comenzado a dar algo a cambio y ese algo era su físico que ya no era el de un niño escuálido. En su cuarto se encontró con dos ninjas con chacos y un extraño tigre purpura que iban a atacarlo pero Timmy solo hablo

-No estoy de humor chicos… Vicky viene- se boto en la cama y con un poof todo volvió a la normalidad

-Vamos Timmy no puede ser tan malo…- Cosmo trataba de animarlo pero Timmy lo vio

-Aparte de Vicky este fue uno de los peores días y no solo eso sino que es el primer día de preparatoria y esto no puede ir peor…- pero para sorpresa de Timmy y estruendo se escucho y el azote de la puerta de su cas se oyó, esa no podía ser más que Vicky su "niñera"

-GUSANOOOOOOOOO!... ya llegue- Timmy suspiro y cansadamente fue a recibir a su niñera

-Vicky por favor si tienes aunque sea una pizca de compasión hoy no…- Timmy miro a Vicky y esta con ojos de cachorro dijo

-Pero de que hablas mi querido Timothy…- y ahí mismo su mirada cambio a una que era capaz de darte pesadillas

Timmy sabiendo que Vicky no pararía decidió cambiar de jugada y dijo

-Vicky no importa lo que hagas siempre es lo mismo… nada de lo que hagas me puede avergonzar- Vicky lo miro y saco un traje de maid

-Ves te lo dije ya he usado eso…- cogió el traje e iba a irse a su cuarto a cambiarse pero Vicky lo sostuvo del brazo y le dijo

-Cámbiate aquí- Timmy miro a los ojos de Vicky esperando señales de broma pero no había rastro de ellas

-Que?- Vicky lo atrapo en sus brazos y le susurro al oído

-Dijiste que ya no te avergüenza pero que tal si lo hacemos un poco más interesante- Vicky deslizo lentamente sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Timmy y este no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y por alguna razón comenzó a disfrutar de esto

Después de unos momento Timmy no tenía camiseta y Vicky deslizaba sus manos a su pantalones pero fue cuando Timmy ya no pudo más y se separo diciendo

-Yo puedo solo…- Vicky vio como Timmy se quitaba los pantalones y no pudo estar más sorprendida pues Timmy tenia un buen cuerpo a pesar de solo tener 15 años, aunque era de esperarse después de todas las cosas que le obligaban a hacer

Vicky prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con la vista y Timmy no podía hacer más que obedecer a la que sus padres consideraban un modelo a seguir. En un momento Timmy sintió unas manos por la espalda y Vicky dijo

-Tienes razón ya no te avergüenza asi que… desabróchate la blusa…- Timmy no pudo hacer más que seguirle el juego pero en eso miro como Vicky se alejaba para lo que suponía coger algo de tomar pero lo que tomo fue la cámara y tomo un par de fotos

-Vicky por favor no…- incluso Timmy tenía sus límites y con las fotos no podía más

-Sabes gusano solo porque hoy estoy de humor…- se acerco y le dijo

-Si me das algo tuyo las borrare…- Timmy no sabia hasta que Vicky puso sus labios sobre los suyos y no de una manera suave sino que de una manera brusca que Timmy al principio se asusto y de la nada se encontró que él estaba devolviendo ese beso con toda la furia y pasión con la que Vicky lo hacia.

Cuando se separaron Timmy no sabia que hacer y su parte racional le gritaba "_Ya puedes acusarla de acoso HAZLO!" _pero otra parte de él estaba _"sabes si llegas a un acuerdo con Vicky lo podrías hacer esto todo el día" _

Vicky se dío vuelta y por un momento Timmy pensó de esta no te salvas, así que cogió un teléfono e iba a llamar a la policía pero cuando vio como Vicky lo veía Timmy simplemente no pudo y se pregunto

-Por que no puedo hacerlo?- Vicky lo miro extraña de esas palabras

-Tú me torturas, me humillas e incluso ahora me haz robado mi primer beso… algo que era para Trixie…- Vicky siguió escuchando y Timmy siguió- pero incluso ese beso… me gusto

Vicky no esperaba que Timmy dijera eso y se acerco y lo abrazo diciendo

-Es la misma razón por la que no puedo dejar de molestarte…- Timmy la miro confundida

-De que otra forma llamaría tu atención…- Timmy sentía una calidez especial en sus brazos- no puedo expresar lo que siento tan abiertamente como Tootie ni de ningún aforma solo de esta

Timmy la miro y le dio un pequeño delicado beso y Vicky le dijo

-Te amo Timmy…- Timmy no sabia que decir no sabia que sentir, tantos años de haber odiado a muerte a su niñera ahora no sabia que decir

-Sabes yo también…- pero Vicky puso sus dedos en sus labios y le dijo

-No Timmy no lo digas si no lo sientes…- Timmy iba a replicar pero Vicky hablo de nuevo- voy a enamorarte poco a poco como debió ser

Y lo beso lentamente esta vez como ninguna de las anteriores sino que esta vez con ternura y cariño. Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí tres ciertas personas no salían de la impresión y cuando iban a hacer algo Timmy con la mirada le dijo _"no"_

Vicky y Timmy pasaban una tarde amena e incluso Vicky dejo que su nuevo "novio" se vistiera normal sin ningún disfraz que lo hiciera sentir humillación.

Al llegar la noche Timmy entro en su cuarto y sus padrinos enloquecieron

-COMO PUDO HACER ESO!- Wanda estaba más que furiosa y dijo- solo pídelo y lo convertiré en un mísero gusano que luego aplastare

Timmy miro a Wanda y le dijo

-Wanda no quiero que hagas nada…- Wanda iba a gritar de nuevo- pero Timmy le dijo

-Wanda esta es mi vida…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto pues la continuare si no pues se quedara como un one-shot**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y la verdad es que para esta historia no esperaba ningún review pero si llegaron y pues por esos reviews tratare de continuarla… aquí va el capitulo de hoy**

Timmy Turner caminaba por los pasillos de su de ahora en adelante "segundo hogar" o más bien una pesadilla, sin ser notado por nadie, nunca fue alguien popular ni en la primaria y pues al iniciar la secundaria tampoco lo seria. Miro como jugadores coqueteaban con porristas y como abusadores hacían ver a Francis como una niña pequeña, esto era otro nivel

Llego a su casillero y al abrirlo cogió sus clásicos libros rosa, verde y morado. Mientras que Aj y Chester llegaron y le dijeron

-Amigo esto es genial mira a todas esas bellezas!- Chester no despegaba la vista de las porristas y AJ solo agachaba la cabeza en forma de decepción

-Sabes esas chicas nunca te verán- pro en eso notaron algo. Trixie estaba recibiendo su uniforme de porrista junto con Veronica… no era de extrañarse.

Antes Timmy lo primero que hubiese pensado era en Trixie usando y modelando ese traje para el pero la imagen de alguien más estuvo en su mente, esa pelirroja que días antes había logrado dar vuelta a todo su mundo. Movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa fantasía y al sonar la campaña comenzó a caminar sin pensar en que hasta que sin quererlo choco con el equipo de futbol americano y todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para ver al futuro difunto golpeado

-Mocoso fijate por donde andas- Timmy fue lanzado al piso pero como Timmy solo quería irse solo se levanto y dijo

-Perdon…- se hizo a un lado y dio la vuelta para irse pero unos "mastodontes" le taparon el paso

-Crees que te libraras de esto tan fácil- trono sus dedos y cogió a Timmy de su camisa para luego alzarlo y cuando iba a lanzar el golpe

-Que pasa aquí… vayan a sus clases!- todos se dispersaron mientras que ese chico dijo

-No te escaparas así… a la salida te espero afuera…- Timmy ni se inmuto y fue a su aula pero con sus dos amigos siguiéndole

Ambos no dejaban de recalcar que era hombre muerto pero Timmy no respondía y entro a su clase para luego encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa. En cada mesa había dos asientos pero todos estaban ocupados y quiso ver si iba con sus amigos pero estos ya se habían sentado y el único lugar libre era junto a "ella". La verdad Timmy esperaba evitarla a toda costa pero al parecer no lo lograría

-Timmy que paso? Estas bien?- Tootie miraba a Timmy con una preocupación a tal punto que parecía que ese día seria su ultimo. Timmy solo asintió y trataba de evitar a toda costa conversar o verla a los ojos. El se sentía que la traicionaba, a pesar de que el nunca le correspondió el sentimiento creía que por lo menos se lo debería decir.

-Tootie tengo algo que decirte…- los ojos de Tootie se iluminaron pero Timmy no pudo continuar pues sus clases comenzaron

-Chicos hoy tendremos unos compañeros nuevos…- a Timmy normalmente no le habría importado pero escucho los nombres y tuvo que comprobarlo con sus mismos ojos

-Por favor Molly, Dwight entren y preséntense- Molly y Dwight entraron y cuando iban a presentarse el maestro les cogió de sus hombres a lo cual Timmy dijo en un susurro

-Mala idea- tal parece que Molly no cambio mucho en cuestión de su actitud pues cogió del brazo a su maestro y lo lanzo contra el piso

-Profesor creo que le dieron mi expediente y debió saber sobre mí- Molly no dijo más y Dwight dijo

-Mi nombre es Dwight y espero que nos llevemos bien durante todo el año- el profesor se levanto y simplemente se dijo así mismo –porque diablos nunca me toca una clase normal

-Bien tomen asiento- miro las mesas- atrás de Timmy y Tootie… chicos alzen sus manos

Timmy y Tootie alzaron sus manos pero una cosa llamo la atención de Tootie esa chica no dejaba de ver a **su **y el no dejaba de sonreírle. Cuando los chicos se sentaron atrás de ellos Timmy se volteo y dijo

-No haz cambiado en nada Molly- Molly cruzo los brazos y dijo

-Y me lo dice el chico que usa la misma gorra rosa desde que lo conozco- Timmy también rio y dijo

-No es la misma he crecido- siguieron así unos momentos y una voz se escucho

-Timmy, Molly nos harían el favor de poner atención o quieren ir a hablar en detención- Timmy y Molly ni se inmutaron y así siguió la clase no sin que Tootie estuviera que echara humo por las orejas ya que Molly no dejaba de molestar a Timmy y no dejaba de que Timmy la viera solo a ella

Cuando salieron al recreo los Chester y AJ se acercaron a Timmy que hablaba con la "nueva" chica como si se conocieran de hace años

-Vaya Timmy nunca me dijiste que conocías a una belleza como tú- Chester intento acercarse consiguiendo el mismo resultado de su maestro pero esta vez fue arrojado hacia el pasillo y para su mala suerte golpeo a los mismos bravucones que iban a golpear a Timmy y ocurrió una escena casi igual

-Estas muerto maldito mocoso- golpearon a Chester en el estomago pero cuando quería golpearlo Timmy se metió enfrente de los bravucones y los detuvo

-Pero miren quien esta aquí…- Timmy solo los miro y no dijo nada

-No vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo- Timmy ayudo a su amigo y lo estaba llevando hacia donde sus amigos cuando un golpe salió desde uno de los jugadores y Timmy al tener a su amigo no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el golpe, pero no cayo se hizo ligeramente atrás para bajar el daño del impacto pero aun así le rompió el labio

-No puedo creer que tan cobarde eres para atacarme cuando llevo a alguien herido- iban a seguir pero una vez más se escucho las voces de los maestro

-Dejen de actuar como niños y váyanse a sus clases- los jugadores vieron y dijeron

-Te espero en la salida maldito mocoso- Timmy solo asintió y llevo a su amigo a la enfermería

Molly corrió junto con Tootie a donde Timmy y así comenzaron a discutir una con la otra sobre quien tenia la culpa de que a Timmy lo hubieran golpeado

-Si no lo hubieras lanzado nada hubiera pasado!- Tootie iba a seguir pero a Timmy le sonó su teléfono y soltó una pequeña sonrisa así que se despidió y salió de la enfermería

-Pero Timmy aun no acaban las clases- TImmy las miro y dijo

-Es solo el primer día además tengo que volver para la salida- Tootie quería decirle que no peleara pero recordó que el una vez peleo contra Francis por ella que ni siquiera era su amiga ahora que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro sabía que no escaparía. Molly quiso seguirla

-Es tu primer día en esta ciudad no tienes que buscarte problemas- Timmy salió y no mira hacia atrás

-Timmy…-

* * *

Cierta pelirroja estaba recostada en una pared de un callejón mientras que un chico se acerco

-Sabes estoy en clases podrías haber esperado un po…- no tuvo ni un segundo más para hablar pues ya sus labios yacían aprisionados por los de la chica y sin perder ni un momento más también correspondió y la intensidad era tanta que terminaron encima de unas cajas de cartón y aun así siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que ambos sin alientos se separaron

-No, no podía esperar más- puso la cabeza de su chico en su pecho y así permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Timmy dijo

-Es verdad la secundaria es una locura…- Vicky sonrio y dijo

-Y yo te voy a enseñar la mejor manera de que no se metan contigo…- Timmy la miro y Vicky dijo

-Con todo lo que te e hecho estoy segura de que estarás liso para cualquier cosa…- Timmy sonrió y dijo

-Hablando de eso hoy me voy a pelear- Vicky lo miro y dijo

-Eso es, Timmy fórmate una reputación y así veras como tu vida en la preparatoria- Vicky lo abrazó y dijo

-Esta es tu vida…

**Bueno este es el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decir solo una cosa que es no se si estaré bien con eso de primaria, secundaria y preparatoria que es la educación en Estados Unidos, en mi país es con escuela y colegio. Si estoy bien, bien si no perdón por eso**

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
